I Call Bull
by Verbophobic
Summary: CougarXOc Lemon 'nough said
1. LEMON!

**Tis the season to be fucking. Fa la la, la la la. Lol my pedophile of a friend came up with this because she had recently heard that statistics show that in the month of december is when most conception happens. And now because she has read my No Names story she was like _'Do Christmas lemons.'_ and her puppy dog eyes. Oh god those damned eyes. GAH! And no I'm here, trying, and most likely failing, to do these. Also a bit of background info. AVERY IS ALREADY WITH THE GUY FOR A FEW MONTHS! These oneshots she has been with whoever it is that I'm pairing her with once or twice before ;) only cause I pity her. It would suck to loose your virginity that many times lol anyway, enjoy. Still got Rave/Pop on. Uh Cougar Lemon I guess... **

Cougar laughed as Avery once again called Jensen out. "Bull-Shit. Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit." Jensen groaned as he picked the pile up once again. Laughing Avery smiled at Cougar. "I got him again." Avery, Jensen, and Pooch were playing a game of Bullshit. A few minutes passed and the pile was large once again. Putting two cards down Jensen growled at Avery when she called it again. "Bullshit." It seemed that Jensen had had enough. He launched himself at Avery.

Cougar grabbed the collar of Jensen's shirt to stop him and Avery took off running. After a minute Cougar let a still struggling Jensen go. Still pissed at being called out so easily Jensen raced off to find the oranges haired girl. "The pooch thinks Jensen's overreacting. The pooch means that Jensen held the cards low enough even the pooch could see what he put down." Cougar nodded in agreement. "The pooch also thinks she's hiding in Cougars room.

Walking slowly Cougar made it to his room. Immediately He found Avery. Locking hid door he walked to his bed and pulled the covers back. "Hello love." Cougar's Accented voice made Avery grinned up at him again and he nearly got lost in her sapphire and jade colored eyes. The right being the blue while the left was the green. Removing his hat he set it on the bedside table then leaned down and kissed Avery. She kissed him back and allowed him to lean her back until she was laying on her back on the bed.

Avery knew right where this would lead and she liked it. This would be about the third time the two had been intimately together. But all thought left her mind as Cougar removed her shirt and bra then his shirt. His hands began to lightly massage her breasts as he deeply kissed her. Their tongues danced in Avery's mouth for a bit before they broke for air. While Avery gasped in breaths Cougar simply kissed his way down her throat to her chest. No mater how many times he had done this before Avery let a giggle out. She felt him grin. "Your mustache and beard tickle." Avery tried to defend her self but he didn't really care. Cougar pushed a finger into her and she moaned slightly. This was the first time he had done that to her and he had been the one to take her virginity. "Cougar?" Her voice sounded unsure so he stopped kissing her chest and went to kiss her.

His finger moved around in her wetness. In and out making her let another moan out. It was a bit of a tight fit but he pushed a second finger in her. Moaning louder Avery tried to move her hips but his other hand held her still. It was pure torture in her eyes, how slow he was going that is. A whine left her as he continued his agonizingly slow pace. A gasp left her when he replaced his fingers with his throbbing member. Once again he went agonizingly slow. The only up to this was that it seemed to pain him as much as it pained her. They both wanted it to be at least a bit more rough.

Soon Avery's wish was granted when her wrapped her legs around his waist and started to thrust deeply. Moaning she arched her back off of the bed. Arching she had pressed her chest to his. Using one of his hands he pushed her back down and held her down. This position made her unable to move and she didn't like not being able to move. Squirming did no going. Yet he continued to thrust harshly into her and she loved it. Avery wanted to move to try and thrust back but he continued to hold her down. She growled as she tried to move but gave up with a whimper. As soon as she did he released her. Immediately she too thrust. She met his with perfect timing and soon she reached her peak. After a few more thrusts he too climaxed. Avery was tired and she was starting to drift off to sleep but managed to stay awake long enough to let Cougar know of her feelings as she had the last two times. "I love you."

He wanted to say it back but she was asleep so all he did was pull the covers up and laid with her. Someone started to bang on the door so Cougar got out of Avery's grip and pulled on some boxers. "Si?"

Jensen looked at Cougar. "Isn't too early to be in bed? Anyway do you know where Avery is? I can't find that little ninja." Jensen called Avery a ninja because she was always able to stay onestep ahead of him and not get caught. Cougar contemplated shaking his head but nodded instead. "Good where is she?"

"It is not too early for bed." Cougars deep and accented voice answered as he let a slight smirk upon his face. "And I must thank you. Had you not lost your anger we would all still be out there with that stupid game."

"What?" Was all Jensen could say. He didn't understand a word of what Cougar was saying about bed, Avery, and the game. Opening his door a bit wider Jensen saw that on Cougars bed sprawled a naked Avery with only the blankets to cover her. "I call bullshit." Jensen said as he waled off.


	2. The Night That Started It All

**How Avery ended up on the team? That is what was asked of me. And being who I am it itched at my mind until I got a so so start. This isn't when they met but a few days or weeks later. This is how she and Cougar first got together. **

Cougar knew that the girl that they had recently picked up was laying on the couch staring at him. They had saved her and when she had passed out from blood loss brought her here. Aisha didn't like that but they couldn't just leave her. The girl had orange hair and was short, the top of her head only reached his shoulders because while he was five feet ten inches she was somewhere below five feet. Cougar heard someone walk into the the make shift living room and only briefly looked up at them. It was Pooch who entered and he was eating ramen in a cup.

Pooch watched as cougar looked up then back down and continued to clean his rifle. Then his eyes floated around the room. He saw that Clay was reading a newspaper, Aisha was reading a book but kept 'discreetly' looking up and looking at the new girl before looking back to her pages, Jensen was playing WoW on his laptop, and the new girl named Avery was staring at Cougar. She was just staring, not talking, not moving, and for a moment Pooch had thought that she wasn't breathing but she let out a tiny angry huff and he didn't worry about that. Pooch sat down on the couch next to the love seat that she took up. Avery was laying on her stomach and her torso was on the arm of the seat. Pooch looked to Clay who peaked over at Avery. Clay proceeded to look at his watch and he sported a surprised look. "The Pooch would like to know how long Avery has been doing that?" Pooch pointed to Avery as if it explained what 'that' was.

"Close to an hour now. I thought she had fallen asleep a while back but she had her eyes to such slits that it was hard to tell that they were open." Clay told Pooch who now looked impressed. "And for some reason Cougar won't even acknowledge her." The two men looked to Cougar who had finished with his gun and was now leaning against the wall with his hat pulled down to cover his eyes. "And he won't say a word, not even to Jensen." When Pooch looked to Jensen he noticed that the man wasn't playing WoW but was actually sulking.

After several more silent minutes Avery spoke. "What's with the hat?" And without waiting for an answer she reached over the couch and grabbed the hat. She looked at it for just a second then put it on her own head. It was too large and slid down to cover her face. A grin grew on her face and when she lifted the hat up there was a sparkle in her mismatched eyes. The jade and sapphire of her left and right eyes seemed to become brighter and the color stood out more. Everyone was silent as they waited for Cougars reaction, but it seemed that he was in shock as he slowly turned her head to look at Avery. "I like it." Avery said before she noticed all of the looks she was receiving from the people all around the room. "What?" Her face had lost it's happy expression and gained a confused one.

"I like it too." Cougar said to her. He reached over and took the hat back off of her and lightly tapped her on the forehead with his knuckles before replacing his hat upon his own head. Avery once again smiled and a light blush came onto Cougars cheeks, luckily with how dark his skin was no one noticed. "But if you would restrain from touching the hat in the future..." He let it hang like that. Immediately Avery's happiness disappeared and a slightly sad one came to her face. Just as he was about to say something to make her perhaps smile again, for the sniper had a fond spot starting to grow for her, she turned away from him. Cougar felt offended for a second but soon realized what she did and he became on guard. "Get behind me siñorita." He said to Avery. This made everyone else in the room go into a defense position. Avery did as told and hide on the side of the couch and Cougar positioned himself in front of her.

A minute passed and nothing happened. But then hell broke lose in the form of gun fire from nearly every direction. When the men stopped firing they entered the building and The Losers attacked with their own hail of gun fire. The men had been over confident and entered without checking if anyone lived, thus they died when The Losers loosed their fire. It was over before it really even began. Every one immediately grabbed what they had needed and started to leave and loaded the van they had recently stolen. "Where's Avery?" Jensen asked Cougar. The hispanic sniper raced back into the building and found Avery frozen with her hands up and a guy that hadn't been killed standing and pointing a gun at her.

**C**ougar raised a hand gun he had and shot the man in the back of the head. A small scream came from Avery and she flinched thinking that the man had just shot. She jumped in surprised when Cougar touched her arm. But then flung her arms around him when she realized who it was. After a moment she reluctantly released him and they stood. As soon as they got to the door four guns were pointed at then before lowering. "We heard fire." Clay explained, they couldn't chance not being careful.

It was that night when they stopped at a cheep and shady motel. They got the last three rooms. One room with two beds and two rooms with one bed. Normally it would be Cougar and Jensen sharing a room but because Avery was still scared and stuck to Cougars side it was Pooch and Jensen, Clay and Aisha, and Cougar and Avery. Pooch and Jensen got the double beds. Not that Clay or Aisha cared, but it was Cougar that worried. And once everyone went to their separate rooms there was no way around it.

"Sit." He pointed to the bed and Avery did that immediately. "Stay." Cougar ordered as he headed to the bathroom. He was about to enter when a thought occurred to him. Removing his hat he looked at it longingly before setting it on Avery's head. Without another word he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping quickly he turned on the water and got in when it heated up. The warm water didn't distract his mind from thinking about how the girl he liked had to share a room and bed with him so he turned it down and let the cool water do what it could.

On the other hand Avery sat stock still once again and slowly lifted her hands up in the air. The men had managed to have back up and the back up had followed them to the motel. "Where is the sniper?" The man asked. Avery gulped and didn't say a word. If she was lucky, or this was in her mind lucky, the man would kill her and leave. The luck of it would be that he wouldn't get Cougar and then the sniper could go help his team mates. "I won't ask again. The sniper?" She didn't answer but her stomach gurgled and the man laughed. "The food court." He stepped forward, looked at the hat, and went to grab it. That was unacceptable to Avery so she kicked him where the sun didn't shine. He dropped the gun and went into the fetal position.

Avery flew from the bed and grabbed the gun. She then backed up until she was against the wall and pointed the firearm at the man who started to get up. He growled and took a step forward. Cocking the gun she aimed at him. A pause from him made her think that he was weighing wither she would or wouldn't shoot him. It was obvious that he thought she wouldn't shoot because he lunged at her. And she aimed at him then lowered the gun and pulled the trigger. He fell down at her feet and she jumped over him and went to the opposite wall. Cougar came out of the bathroom soaking wet with only a towel on. And he had his sniper rifle at the ready. He looked at the man on the ground, the man was holding his crotch and bleeding profusely. Opening the door Cougar came face to face with Jensen and Pooch. Clay and Aisha came running from their room and soon joined the others at Cougar's door.

They all entered and Cougar went back to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out Jensen was trying to pry the gun from Avery's hands. But that wasn't working too well so he went over and took his hat from Avery. That got her back to reality and she dropped the gun then hid her face in the shirt that was now covering his chest. She was shaking in fear, this was the second time that some guy had tried to kill her today. Soon he lead her to the bed and everyone started to talk and plan. They had to leave soon but needed their rest first.

It wasn't until late that a plan had been chosen and set into motion. They trapped the door so that if opened someone would be woken up and would be able to be safe. Not the best of the best but they were tired and it would do. As soon as the other doors were fixed Cougar went back to his room and did the same to his door. When he went to get Avery, because he had her hide in the bathroom while he helped the others with this, he came up with a problem. Avery had fallen asleep while sitting in the tub. She was now wet and he didn't want to wake her. He stood there for a few minutes thinking and then he decided that waking her and getting rid of her wet clothes would be the best idea. So he woke her.

"You need to remove your shirt and pants." In her sleep muddled mind she did realize what she was doing and did as he told her to. When she was shirtless and pantless he removed his shirt and gave it to her. "Put it on then go to bed in the bed." She took the shirt put it on and headed to the bed. Not even under the covers and she fell asleep again. He took her clothes and laid them out so that they would be dry in the morning then he joined her on the bed. When he saw her shiver he pulled her close to himself and held onto her. This was how he too fell asleep.

And in the morning Avery woke up confused. Her mind didn't know what had happened last night after she had fallen asleep in the tub so she jumped to the conclusion that she and Cougar had had sex and after she had pulled on her under clothes and his shirt. In her mind she realized that she felt no regret for the act but just regretted not remembering it. And she really wanted to know if they did anything of not. But then someone knocked on the door and Cougar woke up. "Who is it?" He softly asked in his accented voice when he was next to the door. Avery had gotten up, grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom.

In there she changed and washed her face. It sounded odd to 'wash her face' but she did. She turned on the sink water and wet her face several times before she realized that it wasn't helping her memory. She grabbed Cougars shirt and left the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed with a smug look on his face. "We are going to leave this state. Are you coming?" Avery nodded. "Then I will teach you how to shoot." Aery realized just how deep and sexy his voice sounded. "Let's go, may I?" He gestured to the shirt in her hands and she tossed it to him. "Thank you." He pulled his shirt on.

"What happened last night? How did I end up like nearly naked in your shirt?" Cougar stood up and walked towards her. "Did we...did we..." She couldn't think of how to finish her sentence without being awkward. It took Cougar a moment to realize that she thought that they had had sex.

"What do you think?" He gave her a sideways grin and tilted the hat down to cover his eyes.


End file.
